


Collar

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [30]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol is trying to get Daryl ready to meet the people of Alexandria and he isn't cooperating.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar

Daryl batted her hands away and Carol tipped her head to the side, frowning at him. “I have to fix your collar. Are you going to let me, or do I need to call on Rick for some help?”

“What’s he gonna do? Hold me down?” Daryl scoffed and tugged at his collar, smudging it with dirt from his fingertips.

“No, but he’ll give you that look of disappointment until you do as I ask.” Carol grinned, “Just let me fix it and all of this will be over soon enough. We just have to look respectable for an hour or two, and then you can go back to being yourself.”

“Don’t see the point. If they’re going to accept us, might as well be as we are and not this happy-family shit.” He scowled at her, but allowed her to fix the fold of his collar, settling it in place. “You look like one of those old ladies that spent all day in church.”

She finished with his collar and tugged at her cardigan. “Good, because that was the look I was trying for today. If they see that, they will underestimate me, and that might be helpful if things don’t work out for us here.” She smoothed the flowered fabric, and smiled at him again, “Sophia always complained about getting dressed up too, though that was usually because we were actually going to a church service.”

“You gonna take up Father Gabriel’s cause and join the congregation?” Daryl smirked, he didn’t like the preacher and never made an effort to hide the fact.

Carol shook her head, “You know better than that.” She sighed and touched the corner of his collar where he had smudged it, “I should have had you wash your hands again.”


End file.
